


Stubble

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Rated M for like one sentence, Trektober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: "Jim loved shore leave and there was one big reason for it. Namely Bones. Or rather something that Bones didn't do regularly in that time: shaving."





	Stubble

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I chose for today was "Beards and Stubble". I hope you guys enjoy!

Jim loved shore leave and there was one big reason for it. Namely Bones. Or rather something that Bones didn't do regularly in that time: shaving.

Jim loved his doctor, found him really attractive. But Leonard with stubbles or on some rare occasions even a beard? Too hot to be true. At least in Jim's opinion. And in many others as well, if the captain interpreted the looks of countless people right.

While Leonard may not notice everybody else's looks, he certainly saw how his boyfriend reacted. It definitely encouraged Bones' behaviour to not shave on shore leave and tease Jim. 

Rubbing his cheek against Jim's, kissing him till he was moaning, slowly undressing the captain, feeling Jim's fingers go to his stubbles again and again.

Leonard enjoyed settling between Jim's thighs, rubbing his stubbled cheek against them until the captain was squirming and panting, precum leaking from his cock. 

But it wasn't all about sex actually.

After a long exhausting day talking to admirals or other authorities, Jim loved to just sit on Bones lap and run his fingers through his boyfriend's hair and over his stubbled cheek. 

Sometimes, when Jim really got a few free days, he didn't shave as well, growing stubbles. Then he would rub his cheek against Leonard stubbled one and the two men would giggle.

Maybe it was a bit childish but did they care? No. They were happy and that was all that mattered.


End file.
